


Where Everyone's Alive, But No One Is Fine

by DeadAndConfusedJaybird



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Collage, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndConfusedJaybird/pseuds/DeadAndConfusedJaybird





	1. Tim's Going To Collage

Not everyone truly likes their roommate in Collage. Being forced to live in the same room as someone and sleep near them, if they even do sleep. This was the case with Tim Wright, he didn't really plan on moving into Collage, but it kinda just happened, with him not really able to find a place to stay after getting kicked out of his Step-Mom's house (Though he was quite happy with that as his Dad was pretty abusive at times) and with two of his best friends already living there. The male hoped that he would get a dorm with the two or at least have one near them but of course, the odds were never in his favor and he was put in a dorm with some kid named Alex Kralie.

Tim let out a heavy sigh as he entered the messy dorm room, dropping a couple heavy bags next to the door, making a loud thud 

"I got food" The short male mumbled lowly as he closed the door behind him. Alex, the much taller one out of his own group of friends, well, of course everyone was tall to Tim, the other male was sitting at his desk, computer light shining brightly onto his face and many crumpled up and scribbled on pieces of paper scattered on the desk, some even on the floor.

"What're you even working on anyways?" Tim asked as he walked up behind his chair and tried to catch a glimpse at what he was writing.

"A script" Alex said quickly, feeling the other male's gaze on him as he turned around in his swivel chair, glaring a bit at him "Ever heard of privacy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow before he went back to the computer screen.

Tim scrunched up his face a bit as he heard that question, not even caring to answer it as he shrugged his jacket off, leaving it on the ground.

\------------------------------

Jay Merrick, the bird like, camera obsessive male, was excited to hear that his best frind Tim Wright, moved into collage, though his roommates wasn't too happy to be the ones to deal with his hyperness. 

His roommates were Noah Maxwell and Vinny Everyman.

"Okay we get it, you're happy, now calm down damn it, we have work to do" Noah grunted out as Jay was ranting about Tim to his roommates .

"Please Jay?" Vinny whined.

"Fine, fine, but really though, you guys are gonna love Tim!" Jay chirped out, that small smile seeming like it's never going to leave his face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a crisp Wednesday afternoon, the perfect weather for a picnic together and also the new friends they all have made, well at least that's what Jay thought, the poor kid called everyone his friend, whoever he started getting along with or just met, he would trust instantly, the poor kid, that's what everyone called him

'Hows the poor kid doing?' 

'That poor kid is gonna get himself killed'

Jay basically had to force Noah to come with as he kept on complaining about not liking picnics, though getting Vinny there was easy enough, all you had to tell him is that his boyfriend is gonna be there and he'll be ready to go in a couple of seconds, lightning quick.

\---------------

Tim had to keep Jay calm as they made their way into the forest behind the College building, as Brian and Vinny just continued laughing their asses off as Tim tried controlling him to not run off, they didn’t even know the forest that well. 

After getting to the place, Tim had to calm down himself and enjoy a little smoke as Jay and Evan set up the blankets and the food in an area they found that was really nice and had enough room to set up everything.

It did take awhile, with Noah stating some hurtful remarks, saying that this whole thing is stupid and such, but they finally did it and sat down on the blankets as Tim got done with his little smoke. Jay honestly was enjoying all of it, no matter Noah’s remarks and Tim trying to calm him down, he was keeping the stupid smile on his face, no matter what happens. Evan only came because he was told Vinny was gonna be there, his boyfriend, same with Vinny so the two of them only stayed near each other as Evan didn’t actually know everyone, but Vinny just talked it up, making some jokes and laughing, accidently spitting out some of food and making Jay have milk come out of nose. It was honestly a great day.

What the group didn’t know is that something, someone, was out there, watching them, stalking them, the creature’s purple eyes scanning everyone’s expressions, their posture, how they talked, how they got along with each other. This thing, this being, was taking in every single thing about that person, especially Evan, as this creature knew him already and basically tried BEING him. This beings name was HABIT, well that's what he preferred to be called, no one really knows his actual name. He's always around campus wearing a bunny like mask and calling everyone 'rabbits' and somehow, he gets to hang out with the popular kids, like Patrick and Kevin, even Jessica is one of them but hey, at leasts she's nice.

Suddenly a loud crack can be herd in the distance wich causes everyone to go silent.

". . .Did you guys hear that too?" Jay asks in a low whisper, breaking the silence 

"Of course we fucking did, why else would we go silent?" Noah spat out

Jay shrugs and was about to get up till Evan grabs his arm.

"That's a bad idea, dude, you don't know what's out there"

"Do you think it might be. . it?" Vinny asks lowly

"Oh jesus, please don't"

"What's 'it'" Both Jay and Tim ask

"A weird ass guy who likes to follow Evan arround and calls himself, HABIT, that's who" Noah says

"He also likes to dress like me and do whatever the hell i do" Evan shivers, leaning onto Vinny

Another loud crack

"Okay, we're getting out of here right now, everyone pack it up" Brian finally comands, already grabbing some of the blankets and baskets.

It did take awhile but right after they packed up, everyone dashed it right out of the forest, pretty quickly too as the original time they all got there was 12 minutes but they were running pretty fast even though Jay really wanted to go out and explore whatever made the sound, possibly find this HABIT guy too, but for once he knew not to and for once he wasn't smiling.


End file.
